Smitten Spicer
by Secret-Universe
Summary: While chasing Omi, Jack spots Rika and spends time with her. Frustrated Omi, Shadow comes to him and reminds him the times Jack falls in love with girls.


**Smitten Spicer**

By: Secret-Universe

**Summary: **While chasing Omi, Jack spots Rika and spends time with her. Frustrated Omi, Shadow comes to him and reminds him the times Jack falls in love with girls.

The scene shows a door and a yellow bald boy in red robes is carrying scissors while running away. This is Omi. He hid and looked inside until he runs off as Jack Spicer comes out and holds his coat which is paper dolls-like because Omi cut his coat like that.

"When I catch that Monk, I'm going to cut him into Monk Sushi!" Jack told the audience.

Jack chases after Omi and catches him. Jack stops, holds Omi by the pants and is ready to cut him in half but he stops and looks at something with a smile. There was a girl with red hair, purple eyes, a white top with a blue heart and blue pants. She is Rika who is reading. Jack threw away Omi and the scissors, spins around the roof post, and wolf whistles.

Rika noticed the whistle and stares at Jack. Rika giggles while blushing and hides her face behind the book. Jack smiles as he spins around the post and strikes towards Rika as he points at her with his body like a sign with his tongue out.

Omi comes up and sees this. He sighs in frustration as he leans against the post and watch the couple. Suddenly, Shadow the Hedgehog came out of nowhere, glares at this moment, and turns to Omi.

"There goes your little playmate!" Shadow says. "Every time he sees a dame, he falls in love. Every time he falls in love, it means trouble - for you."

Omi just stared at him with a glare and said, "Yeah, I know but why?"

"Remember the little bubble toon girl down at the beach?" Shadow asked, pointing behind his shoulder as the flash turns black. "She was laying there minded her own business."

We see Jack at the beach walking pass a girl with strawberry-blonde hair in a ponytail, a pink bathing suit top and a blue skirt with blue sandals that have bubbles on them, and pink sunglasses; she's Erinbubble92, Erin for short. She was reading a book while lying on her stomach until she heard noises and looks up. The trash can converts into a slot machine which turns up three lemons, sending Jack out of the can directly into the girl's lap.

"Hello there, I'm Jack Spicer." Jack greeted picking up the lemon and winks his eyebrows at her.

Erin scoffs and turns away. Jack drinks her soda. Jack reclines in Erin's lap, pleased with his efforts but she isn't. Suddenly a tomato and a banana peel proceed to land on him. Jack looks in the picnic basket as more food is thrown out of it and sees Omi eating salami from some sandwiches, and then picking up an egg.

"Oh boy, I love picnics at the beach." Omi said about to eat the egg until he saw Jack.

Jack was going to hit Omi with the flyswatter but Omi throws the two eggs and two olives into Jack's eyes making eyeballs. Jack picks up Omi on a piece of celery but Omi takes bites out of the celery and through Jack's hand making him let go of the celery and scream in pain. Omi falls into a soda bottle and gets stuck.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good." Omi told the audience as he tries to get out.

"Ah-ha!" Jack said.

Jack grabs the soda bottle, shakes it, and points it up. Omi prays until the bottle shoots him into the ocean's dock. Omi got up with a shell on his head and glares at Jack until the flash ended.

Back with Shadow and Omi... "That's what I say, what did you get out of that... Trouble. Nothing but trouble!" Shadow told Omi. "And how about that other little number when he invited over for dinner?"

Another flashback shows, Omi is eating the butter and crackers. Jack goes to him and bops him with a spoon. Omi stops and falls over knocked out. Jack rushes to the telephone, dials a number, and waits for an answer. At another house, a phone is ringing as a light-violet hand grabs it and puts it on her ear. It was a girl with light-violet skin, pink eyes like a cat, pink hair with is split in the center with black bands, a purple top, purple skirt and black shoes. She is Jinx.

"Hello?" Jinx answered.

_"Hello, Jinx. It's Jack Spicer."_ Jack said on the other line.

"Jacky!" Jinx gasped.

_"Would you like to come over to have dinner with me?"_ Jack asked.

"Oh I'd love to come to dinner!" Jinx answered.

As she hangs the phone up, the scene shows Jack tying Omi a rope around him, puts a chef's hat on him, and puts a tray of olives on him. Jack pokes Omi's behind telling him to give olives to Jinx. He balances and walks toward Jack, who is wearing a big bow on her head and around her neck, as she takes an olive. Jack pulls Omi back to him and puts the tray down. Jack puts his spoon in his Soup and gives it to Omi to blow it out.

"Oh boy!" Omi groaned in frustration and blows the heat off the soup.

Jack gets the soup, dips another, and gives it Omi. Omi blows it, drinks some of Jack's soup, steps onto his spoon, and when Jack pulled his soup up, Omi proceeds to spit the soup into Jack's face.

"Why you-!" Jack yelled. "How about Roasted Monk?"

Jack places the spoon with Omi on top of it directly above a candle's flame. When it heated up, Omi yelps in pain while it burns his feet, and then his bottom. He shoots off the spoon and landing onto some butter, which melts on contact.

Back with Shadow and Omi, Shadow was laughing.

"That was a hot one!" Shadow said making Omi angry. "And if that don't prove what I'm talking about, what happen to you when he fell for that cute little hillbilly cowgirl?" Shadow sighed. "Not that there was anything wrong with her."

The scene shows a ginger-brown haired girl with brown/green eyes with glasses, a black top with a white vest, gray skirt, and white shoes, including a black cowgirl hat; she is Carly. Carly puts on her lip gloss before she said, "There!" until she saw Jack walking towards her. He was wearing a white hat, a green scarf, a yellow vest, green gloves, and big baggy cowboy pants with chain noises as he walks. He puts his foot on the porch next to her.

He tips his hat up to her. Jack takes out a white clothe and a package, he puts powder in the white cloth, and wraps the white cloth. Jack gets out Omi who's wearing a black hat and forces him to stick his tongue out to lick the end of the wrap until he puts Omi down. Jack throws the cigarette in the air, shoots it with his gun, catches it with his mouth, smokes the entire cigarette, throws the other one away, and puffs out words that says, 'HOWDY' to Carly.

Back with Shadow and Omi...

"And what were you?" Shadow asked him. "Hop-along chum. Sucker. Dope!"

As Shadow and Omi glared in different directions until Shadow gasped as he jumps up. Shadow points and said, "Look!"

Omi looks in the direction Shadow is pointing. It shows Jack and Rika in the garden sitting on a fountain. Jack whispers something in Rika's ear but she giggles and pushes him lightly. Shadow gasped.

"We got to break this thing up before he starts serenade her." Shadow explained but Omi just stood there mad. "Or can you take that again?" Shadow puts his hands on his head. "Whoa! I can still hear it!" Shadow then shows Omi playing a cello. "Him smitten that big ole fiddle and singing "Is You Is Or Is You Ain't My Baby"!"

The scene shows Jack playing the big fiddle and singing, "You Is Or Is You Ain't My Baby!

Jack: **The way you're acting lately makes me doubt **

On a balcony is a hedgehog girl with pink fur, green eyes, skin muzzle and arms, a red dress and red boots; She's Amy Rose. Jack goes to her and pumps up muscles and plays the fiddle with his foot.

**You is still my baby-baby  
Seems my flame in your heart's done gone out  
A woman is a creature that has always been strange  
Just when you're sure of one  
You find she's gone and made a change**

Inside a room, Omi is sleeping until he wakes up

"What is that noise?" Omi asked.

Omi climbs out of bed and looks to see where the noise is coming from. He sees Jack singing and playing the big fiddle.

**Is you is or is you ain't my baby  
Maybe baby's found somebody new  
Or is my baby still my baby true?**

Omi comes back in bed and tries to close his ears. He goes to his bed, and holds his nose and waves his hand saying, "It stinks!" Omi tries to close his ears until he went under his pillow to ignore the noise. The fiddle made everything shake while Omi is being bounced off his bed and onto the floor. As he bounces, he crosses his arms and bounces under a table until a flower pot hits his head but he still is bouncing ending the flashback.

Back with Shadow and Omi, Shadow gives Omi mini TNT.

"Now this ought to bust up that romance fast." Shadow explained. "And you'll need something for a hot foot," Shadow said, giving him a pack of matches. "And there's nothing like a hatpin to put over your pert." Shadow turns Omi around and slaps his back. "And get going before there's anymore trouble."

Omi said, "Yes, sir!" as he marches towards Jack and Rika.

Shadow chuckled evilly while rubbing his hands together and said, "And if this won't start it, nothing will."

As Omi marches towards the couple, two Mew-Mews Kikki and Renee were watching him as he pass by them. Omi stops and looks at the girls. Kikki giggles the same way as Rika while Renee says, "What are you looking at?" Omi points at Kikki with his body like Jack did with his tongue out.

Shadow saw this and slaps his forehead in frustration. "I've been double-crossed and by a dame!" Shadow exclaimed, as he puts his hand behind his back and walks around. "Every time a dame comes into my life, I'm in trouble."

Suddenly, a golden-blonde girl named AlyssaLioness, Alyssa for short came out of nowhere standing next to a pole while Shadow is talking.

"Why do we have to have dames?" Shadow yells as he sees Alyssa. "Why-?" Shadow pauses and sees Alyssa and he said to the audience, "And what's wrong with dames?"

Shadow turns around and points his body at her like Jack and Omi did with his tongue hanging out as Alyssa giggles ending the cartoon.


End file.
